Harry Potter and Team Kyuubi
by Tsukishi
Summary: What happens when you send an Uzumaki two emo Uchiha's and two members of an unknown clan to Hogwarts?...total anarchy! Hp/Naruto X-over in the 5th year! Re written!...AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Just so you know this is a joint story with my Bestie, Jenny-bear, so this chapters Author-sama's and the next one'll be hers ^__^**

* * *

Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix….plus Shinobi?!? ((A/N sorry if your confused the title here is different cause i couldnt fit it on the click link))

"Hokage-sama!" shouted a black haired woman as she raced down a hallway; she was holding a pig in one arm, and a scroll in the other. She burst into the busty woman's office and was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of her shishou1 asleep at her desk, sake bottle in one hand, and drooling all over the desk. Shizune sighed and slammed the scroll upon the desk, effectively awakening her.

"Huh? What?" was her intelligent reply as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, there was an ink stain on her face for she was lying on her recently signed papers.

"There's a mission request from, Dumbledore-sama" she said, Tsunade sat up at full attention and grabbed the scroll from her apprentices hand, she read it over quickly, and in a calm voice, said, "Shizune, get me Team Kyuubi," Shizune looked at her oddly "NOW!" she barked. She jumped and ran out the door to collect Konoha's strongest 4 man team.

Tsunade re-read the letter again

_Dear Tsunade-Hime,_

_Voldemort has risen again, and I am being forced out of my position as headmaster of Hogwarts, I'm not yet out of a job, but I need your help, could you please send me 4 of your most capable shinobi, one to teach a ministry unapproved class the rest to guard the school regularly. They have sent a spy to gain intelligence in the school, Dolores Umbridge. I request them a week before the students return to Hogwarts, they will stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. This scroll is a port-key to there. It is set to go off at midnight on August the 22__nd_

_I thank you for your services sincerely,_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore_

A few moments later there were four columns plumes of smoke, and four people appeared; two women and two men.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, what is your request?" the women in front asked, she had brown shoulder length hair with blonde bangs that hung over her Fox like mask, she was tall about 5'9" with a good build, she was thin and she wore the standard ANBU uniform of a black ops captain. Behind her was a second woman, she had Black hair at shoulder length, which had blood red streaks coursing through it, she was about 5'5" and had a solid thin build, she also wore a standard ANBU uniform with a Wolf mask. Behind her where the two men one with blackish blue hair, cut like a ducks butt, and a Blonde who's hair could be mistaken for sun.

"Kyoko, Rin, Naruto, and Sasuke" she said and nodded her head, the four removed their masks and sat on the couches in front of her desk. "You have been called here for a very high-risk, very important mission" she said and started explaining the mission.

A little while later the four sat there and Rin repeated in a sour voice "so us, team Kyuubi, the team of demons, is going to a school for overprotected, lazy, uneducated wizards?!" Tsunade nodded

"That's basically it" she said "and Kyoko is going to teach them the way of the shinobi" she said.

Kyoko sighed "I guess we're going to have to live with it" she said "how long do we have to get ready?" she asked, Tsunade looked to her watch "half an hour, be here packed and ready" she said. And the four disappeared to their respective homes.

At exactly five minutes to midnight the four reappeared in the office ready to go, Tsunade held out the scroll "this is the device you must use to get there, place one finger upon it." She said "this is called a port-key, it will take you to the kitchen of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" she said, the scroll glowed blue "I'll expect mission reports every week via summoning" she said "good luck" she said "you'll need it"

* * *

The team looked at her oddly, and felt an odd pulling sensation just behind their navels, if they weren't top level shinobi they would have screamed at the odd force acting on their bodies, but as soon as it had begun it stopped, and they landed in a very dark, yet homey kitchen. They were extremely alert, staring at the people gathered there, pointing at them with sticks.

"Who are you?" a man with scraggily black hair and beard, who was extremely pail.

"We were hired by a man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said Fox in English with a bit of an accent, not worrying about the stick in her face, the man looked at her then the rest of her team.

"We'll see about that" he said, and kept his stick on her face he turned to a women with fiery red hair "when is Dumbledore coming?" he asked, Naruto looked at her and whispered to Sasuke "彼女がGarraと関係があるかどうかと思ってください" (Wonder if she is related to Garra?) he said, Sasuke chuckled a little.

When he had returned to Konoha he was a changed man, he had killed Orochimaru, but instead of perusing Itachi, he decided to come home, with strict punishments, that Naruto set up, instead of the inevitable death sentence, he was forced under the surveillance of Team Kyuubi, and was under house arrest for 3 months, then was not allowed to leave the village unless accompanied by a trustworthy powerful ANBU operative, usually Gama (toad), which he realized after a while to be Naruto. He had been happy living at home and after he finally earned the trust of Tsunade again she allowed him to join the ANBU, and was promptly put into Team Kyuubi.

As Naruto and Sasuke talked Dumbledore appeared, and explained to everyone what they were doing there.

"Dumbledore-sama thank you for hiring the Konoha Shinobi, if you would like to fully explain the current situation to us" said Fox

"Aahh, yes" he said and launched into an explanation

* * *

About an hour later Mrs. Weasly showed the shinobi to their room.

"Sorry we don't have any other rooms available will you be alright to share?" she asked they nodded and stepped into the room "well come and get me if you need anything" she said and left. Seconds later you could hear Rin shout, "Geeze! I thought we'd have to stay silent forever!" she said and discarded her mask and slumped onto the bed. Naruto and Kyoko laughed and also discarded their masks, "I thought you were going to explode at them, for pointing their stupid stic-oops- I meant wands at us" said Naruto laughing a bit and he too flopped onto the other bed. Kyoko smiled happily "I'm so glad that's over!" and sat beside Rin. Sasuke removed his mask and sat down. And the shinobi started talking about the mission

Meanwhile six Hogwarts students where creeping down the hall trying to find the door where Mrs. Weasly lead the 4 masked figures in cloaks to.

"Harry do you really think this is a good idea?" whispered a bushy headed witch

"Yah, I want to know who they are, they look suspiciously like Death eaters, "said Ginny. "I mean don't you, we saw them come up the stairs, and mum would have at least let us know who they where if they were a part of the order, and before mum started putting that jinx on the door Dumbledore talked a little bit about hiring Guards this year" she said. Harry looked at her

"Well if these people are guards then I really want to know who they are" he said. Ron, Fred and George nodded in agreement, Hermione huffed. They approached the door and they all leaned in, and Fred and George pulled out their extendable ears and gave everyone one, when they were all in their ears he whispered "go!" and they slithered under the door.

"Let's hear what they were talking about" said Harry but the shinobi talked in Japanese, and the kids had no idea what they were talking about, but they still listened

"私たちが持っている様子〔一瞥〕は私たちの手の上の忍者であることを望んでいます (Look we have some wanna be ninja on our hands)" said Sasuke pointing to the flesh coloured strings protruding from underneath the door.

"私たちがそうするように思われます (looks like we do)" said Kyoko smiling evilly

"私たちはレッスン〔教訓〕をそれらに教えるべきですか? (Should we teach them a lesson?)" Asked Rin, Naruto nodded happily eager to scare some kids.

"それをしてください (let's do it)" he said, Kyoko smiled

"続けてマスク (masks on)" she said, and crept to the door, which they were leaning on. Rin nodded and Kyoko yanked open the door really fast, leaving six surprised wizards to fall flat on their faces.

Harry was the first up and onto his feet

"What was that for, and who are you?" he asked lightly as he helped the others up

"We don't appreciate children trying to be sneaky" said the woman with a Wolf like mask on "especially the ones we are to be guarding this year" she finished. The wizards blushed

"So you—"

"Are going to be—"

"Guarding the school—"

"This year?" said Fred and George in their creepy twin way. The Snake masked one nodded

"Yes" he said

"Well then may we know your names?" asked Hermione

"In our culture it is polite to state you names first" said the one with amazingly blonde hair and a toad mask

She blushed "well I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasly, and that's Harry Potter" she said quickly

"That's better" he said "I'm Toad, that's Wolf, That's Snake, and that's, Fox" he said pointing to each in turn "we are shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves" he said

They nodded dumbly and Ron asked "what's a Shinobi?" he asked

"Ninja" said Fox "that's the Japanese word for it" she said.

"Ooh" the lights dawned in their eyes and Harry said

"So a bunch of muggles are expected to guard a magical school!?" he said,

"Oh we are more than ordinary, we are ninja, we can do things that you wizards cannot" said Fox, "but you will learn all about that when you get to school, now out we've had a long day, and we need rest" she said pushing then out and closing the door "グッドナイト, Goodnight" she said.

The dazed teens slowly got up and walked quietly to their rooms.

* * *

The END of CHAPTER ONE!!!!

Kyoko: WOOOOOOOOO!!! Hahahaha, thanks to the fans that have stuck with Author-sama through chapter Re-writes, and a totall name change, she likes Reviews

Aaya: WTF!!!!

Kyoko: butt!

Aaya: -glomps Kyo- I knows I is a butt

Kyo: i no you do, anyways, in the beginning author-sama forgot to put in a disclamer so here it is **Author-sama does not own Harry Potter or Naruto...if she did Naruto would be placed in the Adult section, with nosebleed protective covers, and Harry Potter would be with Draco Malfoy.........also with protective covers....for major pervertedness!!!!! oh! and this applies throuought the entireaty of the fiction**

Aaya: -is freaking out cuse she loves hpxnaru xovers and is looking hot yaoi-

Kyo: do u have a nosebleed?

Aaya: yepp -is covering nose w/ cloth-

Kyo: -laughs- anyways Jaa Ne -waves-

Aaya:m -muffled- Jaa Ne

Love,

Tsukishi (aka Author-sama)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"talking" Japanese

"talking" English

**"Talking"** Kyuubi or Jutsu's

* * *

Harry had a troubled night sleep. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, never speaking; Mrs. Weasley sobbed over Kreacher's dead body, watched by Ron and Hermione who were wearing crowns, and yet again Harry found himself walking down a corridor ending in a locked door. He awoke abruptly with his scar prickling to find Ron already dressed and talking to him.

"…better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train…"

There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what he head as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurled straight into Ginny and knocking her down two flights of stairs into the hall; but fortunately for her Toad was there and caught her and saved her from major injury. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-"

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered, just as Harry was putting on his trainers. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, as she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back." The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage. "Are you ready yet?"

"Nearly, is Ginny all right?" Harry asked, shoving on his glasses.

"Toad saved her, "said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's is complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" said Harry." We have to go o Kings Cross with a guard?"

"_You_ have to go to Kings Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.

"Why?" said Harry irritably, "I thought Voldemort was suppose to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what he says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…"

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk.

Wolf and Fox where talking to Mad-Eye trying to reason that the Shinobi guard would be enough protection for him, and fortunately they won, so they set off so they weren't late.

* * *

As Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's reached King's Cross station, the leaf Shinobi blended in with the crowd. Harry, Ron and Hermione said their good-byes to their families and boarded the train; meanwhile the Shinobi had already gotten to their own compartments. Once Harry and the others found their compartment, they began to put their bags away when they notice Fox sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing up there?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Well…" Fox started "The other shinobi and I have decided to take shifts watching all of you, mainly Harry, so that nothing happens to you. Every hour, we shall switch places. So after my shift is over, Snake will come and take over." The teens nodded stupidly and stared at her wondering how the hell she was sitting on the roof, Hermione thought it was a strong removable sticking charm **((…oh, but how wrong was she xP))**.

* * *

After a painstaking and boring hour, Fox's shift was finally over. She was relieved because all the blood was rushing to her head, quite literally. When Snake appeared at the door, Fox had a quick little word with him, and then he took his post sitting on the roof. No more than 30 minutes later, a certain platinum blonde boy and two chubby looking fellows slid open the door of their compartment.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a Pothead, a Weasel-bee and a filthy little Mud-blood."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry growled furiously. The two exchanged banter for a little while, and no sooner than it started, Snake started to get irritated. So unwillingly, he jumped down from the roof to see who this troublesome boy was. When Snake saw this boy, he thought to himself 'This scrawny blonde? He's causing this?' He spoke

"Hey, you, the blonde idiot! Leave him alone obviously he doesn't like the idea of you trying to charm his way into his pants" he said snickering a little, Malfoy stared at him and everyone in the compartment was trying to hold back snickers and laughter. He started to yell at him

"Do you know who I am!" he shouted and continued on, eventually Snake got tired of the boy's endless ranting, and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying out of the room.

"Will you shut up already? I've had just about enough of your non-sense. So back off or you'll deal with me." Snake said lazily as he threw another punch at the blonde, or as Harry called him. "Malfoy".

"Snake? You seriously got in a fight already? Man that didn't take as long as I thought it would!" Wolf said as she stood against the wall in the hallway. Snake looked up at her a smile playing at his lips

"Sorry?" he said chuckling a little, in the background Malfoy was shouting things as Snake held him by the scruff of the neck, "You'll regret this! You and your filthy, good for nothing friends! No one messes with me!" Malfoy yelled, Snake let him go and he ran off with his buffoons, back to their own compartment.

"So who was that scruffy looking blonde?" Wolf asked curiously, coming up to the door

"Just some idiot who was messing with them" he said gesturing back to the compartment

"Alright, well I'll finish your shift, and then I'll start mine. We should be there within the next hour or so. And we will be guarding the carriages!" she said and disappeared in a small 'poof' and appeared on the roof, which scared the shit out of its occupants.

Snake nodded and ventured back to their private compartment. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was a calm and peaceful.

* * *

Before the shinobi climbed off the train Fox told everyone what they where doing, as to what a team Capitan should do. Wolf and Snake would go with Harry on the carriages while Fox ad Toad walked with the boats.

When the train arrived at the station outside of Hogwarts, Wolf and Snake escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione to the carriages. But instead of seeing the carriages pull themselves, Harry saw black skeleton like horses with wings.

"AHHHH!!! Oh my god!! They are so kawaii!!!!!!" Wolf screamed when she saw the thestrals.

Harry looked at her and said "You can see them too?"

Wolf just looked at him and nodded happily. "Well get your asses in the carriages and we shall be off!"

Fox and Toad appeared by Professor Grubbly-Plank. Snake looked at Wolf with a bored expression/air and told the kids "Fox and Toad will take it from here." And he grabbed Wolf and dragged her off while she was waving like a giddy school-girl. The ride on the boats was a rather uneventful one, all the students did was stare at the shinobi for no person could walk across water, but once they got to the school, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the two others sitting with them, who Fox learned were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, looked happier than ever.

* * *

All the students gathered in the Great Hall as the four shinobi, plus one mysterious looking man who was also standing with them, were hanging upside down on the roof of the grand entrance. Meanwhile, all the students are enjoying their meals. Soon after that, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the Forrest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of the older students ought to know that by now, too." (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange smirks.)

"We have had three changes in the staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

There was a round of a polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, with murmuring during in which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked/confused looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching, and he had not mentioned a third teacher in the introductions.

Dumbledore continued, "Try outs for the Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore stopped talking, but then Umbridge cleared her throat, "_Hem, Hem_" and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing more than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared in her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many other students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("_Hem, hem_") and continued. Although she continued, none of the students seemed interested in what she was saying. When she sat down again Dumbledore started to clap, the staff followed his lead. When that was all said and done Dumbledore looked around the hall, "I suppose you where wondering about the third and final teacher that has come to teach you all, I thought it was fitting to introduce her with her team." The students stared murmuring and talking "May I introduce Team Demon!"

* * *

While Dumbledore made his opening little speech, outside of the Great Hall four shinobi all looked at each other, Fox spoke.

"Should we open the door calmly, or should we wow 'em?"

The members of her team all looked at her with smirks under their masks, and in that moment, she knew exactly what to do.

"Wow 'em."

* * *

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_May I introduce Team Demon"_

0ooo0ooo0

The Great Hall suddenly went pitch black and a few of the younger girls squeaked in fear. In the dark the four shinobi jumped to the corners of the hall. Snake prepared a Jutsu and let it rip **Katon: Koru Endean (Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Blast) **a giant dragon soared from a corner of the hall people in the hall screamed, looking for the source of the blast, they saw in a lit up corner the figure of a man with a bone white ceramic mask that looked like a snake, someone screamed.

It was Toads turn he preformed some hand seals and blasted a Dragon made of air from his mouth, the students stared in fascination as his corner lit up as well, and they stared at the face of his mask as well, fascinated by it.

Wolfs turn, she stood in the middle of the hall and shouted **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (****Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill)**, the students stared transfixed, still scared for their lives, 'no form of magic could do this!' they all thought, she lit up as well, the students where startled by the ferociousness of her mask. **((Rawr xP))**

Finally in front of the staff table a dragon of earth made its way around the others and they all roared shaking the high ceilings, the students screamed and covered they're ears, scared for their lives, then they disappeared, the final person lit up, and she cleared her throat.

"I am Fox-Sensei" she said her quiet voice carrying throughout the hall, "and this is Team Demon, Dumbledore-dono has asked us to come and guard the school for this year," The students looked scared "I am also here to teach you lazy lumps of lard in the ways of our people, the shinobi, let me introduce my team, this is Wolf," she put up her hand and 'poofed' away to stand next to Fox, she was a fair height, midnight black hair with blood red streaks coursing though it, the students gasped and a few murmured "they can't apparate inside Hogwarts," hissed Hermione to Harry and Ron, who where staring at the guards, "what in bloody hell?" said Harry transfixed on the shinobi guard.

"Toad" he put up his hand and also disappeared and reappeared next to Fox, he was well muscled, with sun kissed skin, and bright blonde hair, he was about 6 feet tall. They them looked again at Fox and could see that she had brown hair with a blonde fringe she was tall, about 5' 10", "and finally Snake" he stood straight and disappeared to stand by Fox as well, he had blackish-blue hair shaped like a cockatoo, "I must warn you that where we are from we do not tolerate rule breakers, if we catch you out of bed after hours, prepare your selves, for we are worse than your average teacher, we have seen things that your could never imagine, be wary and follow our rules" she said before backing down and letting Dumbledore take over again

"Heed their warning; I have given them permission to come into your dorms, and you are not to question them, just like any teacher, they have the full right to put you into detention, or to question you actions" and with that he smiled "well now with our bellies full and our minds left to wander, it's time for bed" he said.

The entire hall was suddenly filled with the noise of chatter and the scraping of the benches. Fox surveyed the room

"ウルフはスリザリンを、ヘビ、レイヴン爪、トード、ハフパフ取る、と私はグリーフィンダーてみましょう(Wolf take Slytherin, Snake, Ravenclaw, Toad, Hufflepuff, and I'll take Gryffindor)" she said, they all disappeared and reappeared in front of the houses, and led them away.

Fox was careful as she walked with the head of houses to the common area delicately mapping the entirety of the trip in her mind as any good shinobi would do, Percy chattering nervously to her as they walked explaining some of the history of the place and times. When they finally got to the portrait of the fat lady Fox had a general description of all the teachers and places in the castle. The fat lady was stunned as she looked into Fox's mask and stuttered.

"P...pass...word?" she whispered. Fox grinned ferial behind her mask and said "Katon Housenka" she said to the portrait turning to the students "this shall be your password for the first three months, then it shall be changed, we as in me and my team shall be the only ones to change and inform the students…so you shall hear the next password from me" she said smirking at them and then she stepped aside letting the students into their home away from homes.

Much the same passed with the other houses, except for Slytherin. Wolf had ended up pinning a student to the wall before Fox appeared and saw what was happening.

"オオカミ！あなたは何をしています！必要になります私たちの正体をばらす、我々が多くの人はSクラス化忍者はそれらを怖がらせることになっていない、彼らは民間人だ！" ("WOLF! What are you doing! You will blow our cover, we're not supposed to scare them to much they are not classed ninja, they're civilians!") She said sternly at her. Wolf looked at her and sighed  
"しかし、彼らは京子それを求めていた..." ("But they were asking for it Kyoko...") she said dropping the shaking boy as she growled at him. Fox sighed "explain the password and meet in the great hall" she said in English and poofed away. Wolf grumbled and looked at the students "Nibi" she said glaring at them and let them enter the room growling at them smirking under her mask. She then poofed to the main hall where Fox, Snake and Toad where waiting.

Dumbledore smiled looking at the team as Fox smiled and ran to the corner of the great hall dragging a man behind her. He was tall with dark raven hair and small bags under his eyes, he was taller than Fox, "Dumbledore-sama...This is Itachi-kun...he will be assisting me with the teaching…I find that because he is unmasked the students will warm to him more than me" she said.

_ Now you may be wondering why Sauske isn't attacking Itachi, well...when Sauske returned to Konoha and was finished his mandatory punishment the first mission Team Demon went on was to capture Itachi. Sauske went into a rage and fought with him one on one and Itachi told him his secrets, why he killed the clan and such, Sauske was astonished and forgave his brother, who has passed out and had not died, luckily Fox's medical skills where on the cutting edge, both literally and figuratively, she saved his life and the team brought him to Konoha, for the Hokage to pass judgment on him. Needless to say the Hokage was angry but understanding of the young man, and with a 6 year probation, he was welcomed back into Konoha without a question._

Dumbledore nodded "of course, he will do nicely, now let me show you to your rooms" he said smiling as he looked at the team and lead them to the great hall "we hope your stay here will be memorable" he said softly.


	4. Not an Update

Hey guys

As you know I haven't updated this story in a long time, my inspiration for this fandom has been lost..so within a week's time I will be deleting this story from my archive

Again I am sorry guys to have kept you in suspense for so long

Luv,

Tsukishi


End file.
